Day Dreams in the Library
by littlegirlgonemad
Summary: To her, he's a mystery. Probably the only mystery at Hogwarts that she hasn't yet unravelled. But then, she hasn't really tried.
1. Rose

**Rose**

There's no evidence to suggest that she knows of his existence. But she really can't be blamed. He's got his nose buried in a thicker, dustier book every day. And he doesn't really talk to people. But he's not a loner- he's best friends with her cousin, Albus. Neither talks much but the friendship is strong. And Albus is partly why he's enamoured by her. Albus and she spend a lot of time together, and by default he's in her presence. A lot. But does she notice him? He doesn't think so.

They're polar opposites with nothing in common. She's brilliant, really. Better than everyone at everything. She got the most Outanding OWLs- one more than her Mother, she's the best Seeker Gryffindor have had since her Uncle Harry. _And_ she can argue- Merlin does she argue about witches' rights and house-elf rights from dawn to dusk. She's nice too- fiery and nice. She'll smile and for him the whole room will light up.

But notice him, she doesn't. Why would she? He's just _second_best.

He got one Outstanding less than her, he's only reserve Seeker for Gryffindor and she almost _never_ skips a match. He doesn't argue much- he's learnt that the best thing for him is to let other people have opinions and not share his own- life's got less conflict that way. But the thought of arguing with her and watching those blue eyes light up and the red hair crackle with excitement- he thinks he just might lose his resolve and speak to her.

Maybe he'll smile at her one day soon, at the library. That's the only place at Hogwarts Albus and the rest of her cousins refuse to set foot in. Come to think of it, he's quite sure that she and he are the only two people who frequent it when the exams are in the distant future. He can sense that she likes it there for the same reasons that he does- the silence, the dusty air and the books. And maybe, the other person's company. At least _he_ likes to watch her read on occasion.

But he really can't figure out that distant look she gets in her sparkling eyes when he thinks that she's _finally_ noticed him in the library. It's a look that glazed over and dreamy- as though she's thinking of something that she doesn't have yet, but could make her really, sublimely happy if she did.

Whatever it is, he hopes she gets it soon- she deserves to be happy.

And sometimes he doesn't see her at all- he just senses her presence- as he falls into day dreams filled with red haired mermaids and blue eyed princesses.

Every day he falls a little deeper…

**Author's Note: did you like it? Hate it? Love it?**

**Please don't favourite/alert without REVIEWing!**


	2. Scorpius

**Scorpius**

To her, he's a mystery. Probably the only mystery at Hogwarts that she hasn't yet unravelled. But then, she hasn't really tried. It's not that she doesn't want to figure him out- she does, desperately- but because she's wary. Of him. Of what he'll _really_ be like. Of whether he'll disappoint her. Or surprise her. Or whether he'll prove that her instincts are correct (as they always are). Right now, her instincts tell her that she's being stubborn- pointlessly stubborn.

She's watched him, keenly. From afar, obviously. Short of maintaining a detailed dossier on his daily activities, she been a perfect research witch. She's sure she knows his timetable as well as he does. She's sure she knows what he manages to fit in between classes. She knows his obvious likes and dislikes. She knows what each of his expressions mean- well, at least the ones that are allowed to surface onto his handsome features. She knows his favourite books- _Hogwarts:__A__History_and _Anna__Karenina_- she's seen him pour over both in the library.

But there's one thing that she can't do. And that is put a voice to the ice-cold, yet expressive grey-blue eyes and the silvery-blond head.

And it torments her.

Oh, she knows what he _sounds_ like, all right. (She's not her mother's daughter with nothing to show for it!) But she doesn't know his _voice_- the changing moods, the minor inflections, the softer intonations. Once she knows, she's sure that her mystery will be solved. She'll know him, then- inside out. His little lies to himself, his dreams, his indignations, his aspirations, his fears. His voice will lay him bare for her; it'll strip him of his layers of intrigue. But there's only the slightest glitch- she hasn't spoken to him. Or he to her.

Of course, his best friend is her favourite cousin- Albus- and by default they spend a lot of time around each other. But she's never spoken to him- she _knows_ that it's rude. But he doesn't initiate conversation either. And maybe that's why she hasn't plucked up the courage to communicate. Because she thinks he's fragile, and precious, and she thinks that she'll break him. Not talking to him is impolite- to the point of being rude. And she's aware of it. But she can't- won't- risk it either. The results might shock her.

She's watched him sometimes, in the library. And he's interesting. The way his eyes light up as he reads- no matter if the book is a textbook. And then she's seen him work- his research, (she's gathered from her… _spying_), is extensive and organised. She's seen him day dream too- gaze into the middle distance, eyes not really focused on anything. And she's seen him this happy only when he's reading.

She can tell that this is a different sort of happiness, the kind that would come only with dreams and aspiration of the future. And she can tell that this happiness would grace his features for real once he gets what he's been pining for.

And that desire of his is another part of the mystery that is this boy. She wishes she knew what it is.

But until she figures it out, she's content with hoping he gets whatever it is that'll make his heart and soul happy…

~littlegirlgonemad~

**Author's Note: There! It's over. I've been working on this chapter since the day I posted the first. I'm satisfied with it now, but there's always room for improvement.**

**I've started two new fics- _It__Makes__the__World__Go__ '__Round_and _thirtieth__Word__'__s__the__Charm._They're both for these challenges I'm participating in on HPFC. Do read and review those, too!**


End file.
